


APH【白露】星星与星星的距离

by hot_peppermint



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_peppermint/pseuds/hot_peppermint
Summary: 旧文AU大约四十亿年后银河系将和仙女座星系相撞





	APH【白露】星星与星星的距离

伊万能够记起他第一次见到妹妹娜塔莉娅哭泣是在他们第一次见面的时候，那时娜塔莉娅是个裹在襁褓中的婴儿，在层层布料中朝他露出一张皱巴巴的脸，伊万用冰冷的嘴唇碰了碰她的脸，她便眼也没睁的哭起来。那张毛茸茸的粉红色的脸，他记得很清楚。那时伊万已经四岁了，他当然能记得那张皱巴巴，但又热烘烘的脸。

他不怎么喜欢这个妹妹，不单单是因为她会哭而且是皱巴巴的，正相反，娜塔莉娅长大后很漂亮并且很少哭。伊万记得最后一次见到她哭是在她将喝醉的自己拖出浴缸做完心肺复苏之后。她大骂他是个混蛋，说她恨他然后就伏在伊万的胸膛上哭了起来——可能是因为她新做的羊毛大衣泡在冷水里全毁了的关系吧，伊万这么想。那个时候娜塔利亚紧紧的抓着他，尖锐的指甲在他胸口划出了好几条血口子，但他还是抚摸着妹妹的脑袋和背脊告诉她，自己很好。伊万不经常那么温柔，那天全都是因为喝醉了，照平常的样子他肯定要推开她，叫她离自己远一点的。

他不记得自己为什么不喜欢这个妹妹，可能那是没有原因的。可能是他一开始想要个弟弟陪自己玩骑马打仗的游戏而来的是个妹妹，可能是因为嫉妒他们的母亲花了太多的心思在妹妹身上，可能因为她总是纠缠着他，而他根本不喜欢女人，或者，仅仅是因为他的日子过得不称心，找不到发泄的地方而已。

而今他已不愿再去考虑这件事的来龙去脉，他只想端起手里的酒瓶子往嘴里不停的灌酒。他们的姐姐曾经在深夜造访，给回国很久但依旧失业在家的伊万介绍另一个工作——他不满意上一个，干了两天就没再去上班了。她将两个熟睡的孩子留在家里，一遍又一遍的劝说自己的弟弟去试试。但是最后伊万也没去面试，他将那张写着地址和时间的小纸条往口袋里粗鲁的一塞然后就永远忘了这件事。

他只是觉得很烦，包括后来妹妹娜塔莉娅不停的往他的门缝里投递门票，邀请他去看芭蕾舞。他可能忘了，娜塔莉娅得到第一次公开演出机会的时候也找过他。那是在八，九年前的一个晚上，她攥着两张薄薄的纸片换了几辆公交车，找到了搬出去住的伊万。而伊万的房间里有另一个男人，他不可能让她进来坐坐，甚至不会和她多说什么。敷衍了事的告诉她回去的路上小心之后，伊万就进屋去了，没提芭蕾演出的事，也没收下那两张门票。

因为他从来就不是那种拖泥带水的人，他从来不给没有机会的人希望，免得最后叫他们失望。于是娜塔利亚穿着忘记换下的单薄皮鞋，带着磨破了皮的脚趾踩着积雪走了回去。这对她不算什么，她脚上时常带着伤，只是她脚上的雪融化成水，将那双本来就硬梆梆的皮鞋冻成两个大冰坨，这让回家她每一步都异常沉重。

那时她的年纪尚轻，对于未来还带着幻想。她希望自己有勇气走回去，回到哥哥温暖的房间里和他待着一起。但是随着年岁的增长，她不再怀疑自己那时的离开是否正确。现实已经让她认清自己的哥哥，他酗酒，脾气暴躁，做起事来一意孤行，从不关心别人甚至是家人的感受。他不像娜塔莉娅认识的其他人的哥哥，可能自己也不像别人的妹妹那样吧。娜塔莉娅知道，她曾经对伊万说过，她的身体里有团火，那团火只能向外燃烧。如果她克制自己不去爱他的话，那她就会爆炸。

对此，伊万认为娜塔莉娅肯定是疯了。他大概早就有所察觉，于是一满18岁就搬出去独住——至少有一部分是因为这个妹妹。他很少和她联系，在娜塔利亚高中毕业加入芭蕾剧团后就完全断了联系，甚至都没有参加她的订婚晚宴。

那时候伊万的日子过得很逍遥，他有大把的时间去看各种书，和喜欢的人上床，抽大麻然后去教训讨人厌的家伙。他的梦想和激情都在，不像现在整天枯燥的面对着一台又一台的大机器和满是按钮的控制面板。在某个闲暇的中午，他终于想到了娜塔莉娅，他唯一的妹妹订婚了，而他连未来妹夫的脸都不曾见过。

于是在她订婚的第三天或者是半年后，伊万打了个电话给她，说那些空洞无意义的客套话。而电话那头的娜塔莉娅长久的沉默着，伊万猜她可能是哭了，就像自己搬出家的那个下午，默默的流着眼泪。毕竟那次自己那么残忍的回绝了她，没有留下丝毫的余地。他怀疑娜塔莉娅已经不想和他说话了，但他的妹妹还是温和的说了声谢谢才挂上电话。

接着他出国待了几年，直到日子再也过不下去才回来。这期间的七八年时间里他们没说过一句话，娜塔莉娅不知道自己是怎么过来的，她感觉自己的时间在伊万从家里搬走的那天就停止了。她永远记得那个上午，伊万整理着最后一点行李，她走过去将心里的想法告诉了他。而伊万只是简单的对她说：很遗憾，娜塔莎，我对你裤裆里的东西不感兴趣，因为我是个同性恋。你知道的，否则我怎么会被赶出去？

“那么如果我是个男孩呢？”她问他。

“谁知道呢。”伊万背对着她随口说。

这句话让她很伤心，她努力的控制住自己的眼泪不让它们掉下来。一直到下午，伊万的朋友开车来接走他和他行李，娜塔莉娅这才在窗前哭起来，她看着哥哥微笑着坐上那辆浅蓝色的小轿车，他离开了，并且不会再回到这个家了。

无法改变的事实使她难过，她知道自己无法变成一个男孩，或是选择出生在别的家庭，她无法改变别人的性向和喜好，没办法劝说哥哥留下。现实就是这样的，它擅长打击人，又固执得无法动摇。娜塔莉娅早就感受到了它的残酷，在她脚掌流血而母亲依旧强迫她去舞蹈教室的时候，她就意识到了，这种痛苦是永远无法挣脱的。

可惜她的哥哥明白得太晚，可能因为他高大又强壮的身材让他误以为自己能够对付一切。伊万在国外过得怎么样，娜塔莉娅无从所知，但从他回来后的样子看来，应该算不上好。她决定不再去想任何关于哥哥的事，但总是事与愿违。伊万国外的‘朋友’来找她要他现在的地址，她有点担心的去看他，却发现自己的哥哥差点把自己给淹死。

于是多年积累在娜塔莉娅心里的感情终于全部涌了出来，她觉得伊万太傻了，他不可能抗拒整个世界。不管他愿不愿意，他的，他们的生活只会是由一张张账单，繁琐的工作，做不完的家务以及同无聊的人的社交组成的。没有人可以靠着梦想和诗歌里的爱情过活。所以，有的时候她会突然觉得自己当时不该费力的把伊万从浴缸里背出来，他就该在伏特加制造的梦和一池的温水中结束生命。

不过无论如何，已经发生的事是无法改变的。娜塔莉娅也曾经决心不再流泪，但那没用，眼泪总是会自动流出来的，如同她的感情像夏天的山火总是死灰复燃，重复的燃烧着她的每一根神经。她总是在后悔自己流出的眼泪和白白付出的感情，但是每一次，当她看到伊万的时候，被压抑着的感觉就立即在胸中充溢。

只不过随着时间的流逝，她慢慢的改变了，她不再是从前的那个小姑娘了。特别是在浴室事件发生后，娜塔莉娅明白了很多事，包括她的哥哥，伊万不会变好的现实。所以当她后来在医院见到满脸是血的伊万的时候，并没有表现得非常惊讶或是有一点点的难过。她早就知道这种事会一次又一次的发生在伊万的身上，对他的劝说，关心和怜悯全是白费力气。

可能是酒精，或者是用了什么药的关系，那个晚上在医院里的伊万倒是一反常态的对她说了很多。他说他搞不明白事情都不像他想象的，愿望总是和发生的事相反，他明明决心和新的情人好好生活，却一次又一次的将拳头挥向对方。他的工作没有着落，梦想已经破碎，爱情则给他更大的创伤。生活正在变成一匹脱缰的疯马，他不知道自己该怎么办。

“不要再期待什么了，哥哥。”娜塔莉娅一面在手提包里找东西给他擦脸，一面这么说。她没有找到纸巾或者是类似的东西，于是放弃了弄干净伊万的脸的打算。她将他留在泛着青光的白炽灯下，走到警察那里签字。伊万看着她细长的背影消失在走廊上，酒精让他的眼睛发热，眼泪不断的涌出来，他脸上满是鼻血结成的痂，两者混在一起使他非常难受，但是没有人帮他擦去。他想起了娜塔莉娅，他的小妹妹，在他的童年记忆中她总是跟在自己的身后，穿着厚厚的棉裤，不时的就会跌倒在地上。母亲让他看好妹妹，伊万没法扔下她，又急着追上同伴，于是只好边跑边对她大叫：快跟上，娜塔莎！娜塔莉娅总是一声不吭的爬起来，拍拍手就立即跑过来的。她那时是短发，伊万回想，现在已经长到了腰间。他吸了吸被血块堵住的鼻子，看着走廊的尽头，但是娜塔莉娅没有回来，他只能带着满脸的泪水孤独的躺在床上，直到天亮。

娜塔莉娅从警察那里回去的路上一直在想自己说的话，她说：不要再期待什么了。是啊，她不再期待了，期待自己的感情会被接受，期待哥哥能变得好一些，期待生活能如她希望的那样。娜塔莉娅抬头看了夜空，她想起多年前的那个晚上，她被哥哥伊万拒之门外的那晚。现在是夏天，她想，但夜空和上面的星星看起来就和那时一样，正如自己对于哥哥的感情，从未改变，她始终爱着他，只是不再需要他也如此对她，因为这份感情太过顽强，以至于已经膨胀到了不用任何滋养也能存活的地步。

她停下脚步往身后看了看，医院已经离得很远了。她想自己可能该回去照顾哥哥，可能哥哥正需要她。多么好的一个机会，她可以在他情绪不好的时候照顾他，安慰他，让他对自己多点依赖——她曾经想申请工作签证，比如舞蹈老师什么的好到伊万去的国家陪他，或者是趁他喝醉的时候和他发生关系，要不然就装可怜，要死要活的让他留在自己的身边。但娜塔莉娅知道那没有用，她的哥哥外表温和，内心却像北风一样冰冷。她了解他，一时的温暖只能让他暂时的露出笑容，但永远无法融化他的心——可能，这世上没有人能。况且，既然自己已经不再期待伊万的回应了，那她可以用对自己更公平的方式去爱他。如果她照着那些蠢办法，得到的不过是怜悯的同情和照顾意味的亲情。娜塔莉娅不需要这些，她要的从来只有纯粹的爱，就像自己对于伊万的，那种不夹杂任何其他感情的爱。

伊万很快就出院了，在经过这场和旧情人之间的毫无意义的斗殴之后，他也似乎是明白了什么，不再挣扎着去寻找自己的梦想了。他在制造工厂找了一个需要翻班的工作，工作两天，休息两天。而娜塔莉娅也是从那个时候开始给他送芭蕾演出的门票，有时是塞在信箱里，有时从门缝里送进来，甚至，有时娜塔莉娅就在厂门口等着他下班。伊万感到很不耐烦，他几乎每天都在倒时差，每分每秒都睡不醒。日夜颠倒的生活让他非常疲惫，疲倦让他暴躁，于是他撕碎那些门票，将纸屑扔进垃圾桶里，扔到楼下，或者干脆就扔在娜塔莉娅的脚边。

但是娜塔莉娅从未放弃，伊万只好假装收下门票，然后送给别人，他放了她好几次鸽子，希望她能对自己发火，那么他们就能吵上一架，于是这件事就可以这么了结了。不过最后他还是屈服了，可能，伊万觉得，娜塔莉娅在和他赌气，非要他去一次才会罢手。所以，终于有一天他买了一条新裤子，配上许久未穿的礼服去了剧院。

那天他去得早，走进剧院却发现娜塔莉娅已经坐在了座位上。她见到伊万似乎也并不吃惊，只是简单的说了一句‘我很高兴你来了，哥哥’。伊万有些惊讶，他一直以为娜塔莉娅是叫他来看她的演出的，为此他还犹豫着要不要买束鲜花送去后台。

娜塔莉娅穿着墨绿色的高领连衣裙，虽然只露出了肩膀和一点点上臂，但她似乎没有戴胸罩，这让伊万有点尴尬，他急忙坐下，不再看自己的妹妹。

“就我们俩？”他问她。

“还会有谁呢？”她反问。

伊万不确定的摇摇头，“你的丈夫？”

“我没有丈夫，哥哥。”娜塔莉娅冰冷的回答。

“你的未婚夫？”伊万想到多年前的订婚宴，他不知道过了那么久自己的妹妹竟然还没有结婚，他一直以为她没孩子是因为舞蹈事业。

“我也没有未婚夫，哥哥。”娜塔莉娅扭头看着伊万，“我很早就退婚了……你是来和我闲话家常的？”

伊万向后躺倒在椅子上，他当然不想继续这个不怎么愉快的问题。“我以为这是你的演出。”他将手指放在嘴唇上说：“我没想到你坐在我旁边。”

“很遗憾我不再跳舞了，我的膝盖出了问题。你要是不愿意留下，趁着没开场也可以离开。”

“那你现在在做什么？娜塔莎，我是说你的工作。”

“在百货商场卖皮鞋。”

伊万非常吃惊，他绝对想不到自己的妹妹会去做那个。她原本是舞台上的明星，现在竟然成了一个售货员。这个变化叫伊万说不上话来，他直直的看着自己的妹妹，却也没法从那张漂亮的脸上看出些什么。

“没什么好惊讶的，亲爱的哥哥，我本来就不喜欢芭蕾。当然，也不喜欢卖皮鞋。所以这两个工作对我来说没有区别，我同时讨厌它们俩。”娜塔莉娅向他解释道：“没有区别的，哥哥。当我不喜欢什么东西的时候，他们在我眼里都是一样的。”

“你讨厌芭蕾?”伊万依旧无法相信，“我以为你喜欢跳舞。”

“简直恨之入骨，哥哥。如果可以我真想在我小时候从窗上跳下来摔断腿。”

“我以为你喜欢。”伊万小声嘟囔着，“你以前放学之后就去舞蹈教室，记得吗？那时都是我接你回家的。”

娜塔莉娅看着他，没有回答。接着演出开始，他们也就不再交流了。

舞台上的灯光耀眼，勾勒出舞蹈演员们优美的线条。娜塔莉娅的心思不在这上面，她熟悉这一切，这些脚步，手臂的动作，追光灯的位置，音乐的节奏和观众得掌声。她想到刚才伊万的问题，是啊，她是多么的讨厌芭蕾舞，唯一让她坚持去舞蹈教室的理由只有一个：舞蹈课结束得很晚，所以每个晚上妈妈都会叫伊万来接她。

娜塔莉娅抬头看了看剧院的顶棚，深蓝色的天花板中嵌着零星的细小的灯泡，装饰成了星空的样子。和那时的夜空一样，她记得，和她去给伊万送票被赶出来的那晚，和自己留伊万在医院独自回家的那晚，当然，也和小时候他们俩一起回家的无数个夜晚的天空一样。那时他们总是一前一后的走着，很少交谈。娜塔莉娅看着哥哥的背影，看着他的肩膀从男孩渐渐的变成男人，他们从夏天的沙土走到冬天的冰雪中，从寥寥无几的交谈走到沉默不语，他们换过了鞋，改变了发型和声音，他们从孩子走到了男人和女人，而天上的星星从未改变，它们总是按照原来的轨道旋转着。

娜塔莉娅偷偷的看了看自己的哥哥，他目光涣散的看着舞台上跳来跳去的人，似乎快要睡着了。她突然觉得，虽然亲爱的哥哥不得不放弃自己的想法去遵守大部分人的规则，为世俗所累的他或许妥协了一部分，但最终他不会全盘都接受。因为他们是如此的相像，娜塔莉娅知道，她不会顾及别人乃至是哥哥本人的想法，硬生生的去爱他，正如哥哥不会为了别的什么去改变自己。他们顽固到对自己都残忍得过分，娜塔莉娅不会契合伊万去改变自己，伊万也不会为了他的爱人做出退步。他们爱人的方式如出一辙的强硬，宛如一把不加掩饰的尖刀，他们将自己掷出去，迫使对方去接受血淋淋的一切。

如果不是真实的自己，那爱便是虚假的，听上去像是个真理，但那太不切实际了。她清楚的知道，这种爱无论燃烧得多么热烈，都只会化作无处可去的灰烬。想到这里，娜塔莉娅觉得自己好像是哭了，但摸了摸脸却发现上面什么都没有，那些泪水已经流进了她的心里，沉淀成一块冰屑。她觉得自己可能还得这样哭很多次，在伊万一次次的转身离开，在一次次的将他从警署里带出来之后，在他一次次的受伤住进医院，直到最后，可能他会得上肝硬化，或是喝醉了冻死在路边，而在他的棺木前，在葬礼上，她都会面无表情的流着看不见的泪水。

舞台上的灯光变得刺眼，娜塔莉娅转过头看见伊万已经睡着了。于是她挽住了哥哥的手臂，仰头看着虚假的星空，装作这就是他们童年时看到的那一片。她靠在伊万的肩头上，彼此挨得很近，但却感受不到对方身上的温度。就和天上的星星一样，闪烁的星星啊，看上去一颗颗是离得那么的近，而实际上，星星是那么的冰冷，互相离得是那么的遥远。

END

**Author's Note:**

> …………说好的甜甜的滋味呢？？？


End file.
